O ultimo sol de BlueGard
by Danda
Summary: A você que chegara neste momento, chagara no momento apropriado. Antes que tudo acabe... mesmo a tempo de contemplar o ultimo sol de BlueGard!


Esta pequena fanfic, a principio, não seria uma fic, mas um inicio em um torneio de RPG no qual, por motivos alheios a minha vontade não pode ser concretizado. Desta forma, foi transformada em fanfic.

Dedicado ao meu amigo e companheiro de RPG: Fishe!

* * *

**O ultimo sol de BlueGard**

_- ...e com ela morrerá BlueGard! -_

_As palavras sentenciaram o inevitável,_

_perpetuando-as entre aquelas paredes._

BlueGard! Sinonimo de luta incessante pela sobrevivência, aquecida pela esperança que os olhos claros femininos traziam a cada retorno de suas cansativas viagens.

Cercada de gigantescas montanhas cobertas por neve branca e espessa, que vez ou outra desabam com grande estrondo, estava essa terra tão amada por Seraphine.

A bela e doce dama nascera e crescera vendo seus habitantes lutarem com dificuldades para permanecerem ali. Um lugar, que um dia, que vigorara apenas na memoria dos pais de seus pais, fora banhado de felicidade, riqueza e energia, agora, via seus filhos ilustres partirem para destino incerto em busca de calor e conforto, em busca de um futuro melhor. Partiam sem previsão de retorno, deixando para trás casas cheias de saudades e espíritos envelhecidos, fadados ao esquecimento.

Dos mais pobres, aquelas terras reclamavam trabalhos árduos de poucos frutos.

A bela vila reduzia-se a escassas casas meio a ruína do abandono e, ali, privilegiada por uma antiga tradição, como personificação dos tempos de glória, uma imponente edificação erguia-se...cheia de persistência de uma existência já quase sem sentido. De suas colunas exteriores, já sem grande utilidade ao alpendre que já não mais existia, deixava um ar estranho a porta dupla que dava acesso ao seu interior.

Ali um enorme hall estende-se para dar passagem a uma sala, onde, agora, há uma lareira acesa, com fracas chamas trepidantes, dando uma escassa iluminação as duas cadeiras de belas feituras e ao tapete pesado que a antecede. Mais a diante, ao lado desta sala, um grande salão esconde em suas paredes e móveis encobertos de lençóis brancos a tentarem proteger a mobília do pó que se acumula pelo tempo em desuso; tempos de danças e risos daqueles que ainda tinham em sua memória aquelas terras tão castigadas pelo frio e, que aos poucos, foram apagando-a de suas memórias. O chão de madeira escura ainda guarda alguns arranhões dos sapatos das belas damas de vestidos volumosos e belas rendas. A direita da entrada, onde há um ponto mais elevado, também alguns instrumentos deixaram ali sua marca, antes, de aos poucos, abandonarem aquele piano em surdina. Este era o local que Seraphine mais gostava...e é aqui que sua mente fraca se esconde, pois seu corpo doente encontra-se em seu leito, coberto por inúmeras peles que lhe fazem suar.

O olhar fixo no teto era desprendido de qualquer facho de compreensão de seu actual estado. De sua garganta emitia-se um som fraco...distorcido. Era uma melodia. Uma bela melodia que tocava, enquanto via os lençóis desaparecerem por de cima da mobília no grande salão lá em baixo. As vastas velas acendiam-se trepidantes, dando uma iluminação abundante para aqueles pares que aos poucos se formavam a dançar em compasso acertado ao tempo dos violinos, violões cello, flautas e piano...

Uma gloriosa valsa que se misturava com barulho do tilintar de taças e pratos, com os risos e conversas despreocupadas. Enchiam o recinto em um espectáculo de alegria magica que apenas Seraphine podia contemplar, sentada em um sofá acolchoado em veludo vermelho, próximo a janela.

As varias cores dos vestidos que rodopiavam a sua frente, uniam-se ao fato escuros dos elegantes homens que os acompanhavam. Ali, naquele salão onde muitas vezes imaginava as festas que ocorreram em tempo, podia agora vivenciar os seus sonhos, compartilhado com seu irmão, pai e sua mãe. E como não poderia deixar de ser, com aquele que agora entrava, tão belo como da ultima vez que o vira na França.

Um sorriso brotara em seus lábios, ao vê-lo se aproximar retribuindo-lhe a expressão de felicidade:

- Degel... – Pronunciou meio a um suspiro, no qual seu corpo mostrava o ultimo esforço. Os olhos claros, fixos, perdiam o brilho, deixando para trás o longo tempo de espera.

Extinguia-se o ultimo sol de BlueGard!

**Fim**


End file.
